Bilhete
by Natii-chan
Summary: Um bilhete cai em mãos erradas, como o gênio preguiçoso pode fazer ao ver a SUA problemática com outro. - -Presente para Coelha-chan --Shika/Tema, Oneshot--


**Dedicada á: **Coelha-chan**, **presente de aniversario (e que lhe venha muitos e muitos invernos no verão?!).

* * *

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_-Pensamento _

Narração.

.

.

**BILHETE  
**

.**  
**

Konoha 17 horas

"-Konohamaru, entrega essa mensagem ao Shikamaru é urgente e confidencial, entendeu?" Pediu Temari apertando os olhos para o sol e entregando o bilhete lacrado e algumas moedas.

"-Entendi, pode deixar Temari-chan eu entrego para ele." Respondeu enfiando as moedas no bolso e a mensagem, e saiu correndo. E ali na porta da pensão a loira ficou a olhar o garoto neto do Terceiro e sobrinho de Asuma, duas das grandes perdas _você tem potencial criança só não se achou ainda,_ mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de medo que o recado não fosse corretamente ao seu destino, antes que aquilo lhe afligisse mais entrou e foi para seu quarto.

.

17:30

Konohamaru corria, depois caminhava, parava e voltava a correr seu alvo ainda não havia sido encontrado, na vila ele estava os guardas haviam confirmado sua chegada no mesmo dia mais cedo, estava quase desistindo, voltar devolver a mensagem era de menos, mas perder as moedas ia ser duro, virou em uma rua decidido a voltar a pensão quando os encontrou Shikamaru, Shino e Kiba com o inseparável Akamaru, colocou a mão no bolso segurando o papel e puxou e estendeu a Shikamaru que o olhava assustado.

"-Are, are que é isso?" Perguntou olhando para o papel decifrando a palavra DANGOS "quem te entregou?" Pensando que Temari não seria tão descuidada em mandar uma mensagem assim sem lacre nem nada.

"-A Temari e disse que é urgente, tchau." E saiu correndo não gostava de ser bombardeado de perguntas.

É realmente ela o surpreendia toda vez mais.

Kiba observava o garoto se afastar viu a hora que um papel caiu de seu bolso, Akamaru soltou um ganido e ele lhe deu um tapa no seu traseiro e foi buscar o papel, este ficou com ele na boca. Curioso pela mensagem e não mais querendo conversar com os ninjas se despediu deixando-os. Shikamaru aproveitou a deixa de Kiba e também se afastou precisava esclarecer aquele bilhete estranho, nem reparou que deixara Shino para trás sem qualquer explicação.

_-E novamente fui deixado. _Shino lamentou em pensamento e seguiu para o prédio da Hokage entregar o relatório da missão que estava responsável.

.

17:50

Shikamaru chegou ao quarto de Temari não a encontrou, voltou para a recepção perguntando por ela.

"Oi, a Sabaku no Temari do quarto 205 deixou algum recado ou avisou para onde ela iria?" Perguntou tentando disfarçar o grande interesse pela ninja.

"-Não somente deixou a chave e saiu, quer deixar recado?" Respondeu sem nem olhar para ele, entretida pela revista que estava a ler.

"-Avise que o guia dela veio até aqui e entregue esse bilhete, por favor." Pediu estendendo um papel dobrado.

"-Okay, okay, espera como você sabe que ela não está?" Perguntou colocando o recado junto a chave do 205.

"-Ahh, eu vi a janela dela fechada, então deduzi." Nunca ele poderia admitir que invadiu um quarto utilizando algum jutsu, e saiu do local rapidamente com medo de mais algum tipo de pergunta.

_Saco onde será que ela se meteu? O jeito é ir lá mais tarde._

Saiu da pensão, cansado e intrigado de nada adiantaria ira para casa provavelmente dormiria ou perderia a hora jogando shogi com seu pai e consecutivamente perderia o jogo para ele o que lhe renderia mais uma derrota para o velho, então nada por nada faria nada na academia já que sempre apareceria algo para fazer de ultima hora.

.

18:00

Kiba chegou em casa e foi direto ao seu quarto. Sempre tivera interesse na kunoichi, mas ela nunca se mostrava disponível a ele ou em quem quer que fosse, sempre estava na vila a missões Shikamaru sempre seria o seu guia e não havia sido por falta de pedidos que aquele posto não tinha sido trocado, a Hokage simplesmente negava dizendo que Temari estava satisfeita com o guia atual e que qualquer pedido de troca ele seria o primeiro da lista. Sabia que nunca haveria troca.

Pegou a mensagem na boca de Akamaru e desfez o jutsu sentou-se na cama e leu a mensagem:

"_Oi. Dangos hoje as 20 hrs. Não se atrase"._

"-Bom hoje tem encontro, é uma pena que Shikamaru não poderá ir." Sussurrou para si e foi se arrumar com um belo sorriso no rosto.

.

Dangos ás 19:55

Ela já estava lá, sempre por segurança chegava aos locais 5 minutos antes ou depois, mas se tratando de um Nara quanto antes melhor, a vila provavelmente já desconfiara dos dois, e ele com toda a certeza chegaria atrasado.

Continuava sentada em um canto longe das outras pessoas e seus grupos com um copo de suco e uma garrafa de sake, dos 3 palitos de dangos só restara 1, ele estava atrasado.

_Onde você se meteu seu preguiçoso, que saco logo hoje que tenho uma boa noticia pra você. _Pensava a kunoichi e depois lançar um olhar para o relógio como se ele fosse o culpado por correr tão rápido para marcar 20:10, _em pensar que até a roupa escolhi a que você vive elogiando, seu bobalhão você tem mais 5 minutos._ Com a paciência a um fio terminou o suco e comeu o primeiro bolinho do palito, assim que acabasse com aquele iria embora, quando uma sombra parou ao seu lado. Suspirou e lançou um olhar cansado.

"-Kiba, você por aqui." Falou e lançou-lhe um sorriso forçado.

"-É, sim" _Pra que ficar nervoso cara, relaxa_ "você está sozinha? Posso me sentar aqui?" perguntou apontando para a cadeira na frente dela.

"-À vontade, só que eu estou esperando outra pessoa se não se importar" Disse e comeu outro bolinho do palito.

"-Não se ele ou ela chegar eu saio,_ como se o preguiçoso fosse aparecer_" Falou sentando-se e aceitando o prato de dangos e o copo de cerveja que havia pedido quando chegou ao local. "Então como está à aliança com Konoha?" Perguntou

"-Firme, como tem que ser." Comeu o ultimo bolinho e levantou a mão chamando uma atendente "Mais 3" e levantou o palito que acabara de comer o ultimo. "E um chá-verde, por favor." Não tomaria seu sake com ele. "-E as missões?" Sempre odiara fazer social, no inicio reclamara sobre seu cargo em Konoha, mas a insistência de seus irmãos e o deboche de Shikamaru sobre ela não agüentar a responsabilidade sobre a vila a fez ver que seria divertido o fazer engolir aquelas palavras.

"-Cheguei hoje de uma, até foi fácil a missão, mas o Shino e o Shikamaru, tsc, um pior que o outro." Falou levantando o copo de cerveja a boca.

_Ahh então esse preguiçoso deve estar dormindo e se esqueceu de mim mesmo. _Pensava enquanto levava a caneca de chá até a boca, ainda hoje resolveria essa pendência com ele, e pela informação que recebera trataria o garoto-cachorro melhor.

.

Academia ás 20:45

Estava com a cabeça encostada na parede e os pés sobre a mesa, a sala de Iruka sempre seria a melhor para se tirar um cochilo, pela proximidade da floresta e os cantos tão relaxantes dos pássaros, um barulho continuo e irritante já o estava fazendo perder a paciência quando abriu os olhos e viu a hora, dormiu demais _novamente._

"-Droga, sempre quando posso dormir a mais acordo antes," falava enquanto silenciava o relógio sobre a mesa. "Agora por 50 minutos tenho que fechar tudo aqui, que saco!" e saiu da sala, trancado a porta e indo para as seguintes. O descanso nada teria adiantando se chegasse atrasado ao DANGOS do tal bilhete de Temari.

.

Dangos ás 21:05

Correu, para não falar que não havia tentado chegar atrasado.

Assim que colocou seus pés dentro do estabelecimento a viu com uma yukata lilás e o obi vermelho, o preferido dele em uma combinação diferente, ela ainda gostara mais dos escuros ele também, mas aquele era especial para ele, ela estava com aquele no primeiro encontro deles no festival da primavera essa era a segunda vez que ela estava usando, então era alguma data importante, não que ele se lembrasse, mas por mais preguiçoso que fosse ele não esquecia coisas como aniversários, missões, nomes, telefones, endereços ou jutsus, então seria alguma coisa nova que ela queria lhe contar. Estava se aproximando quando escutou a risada estrondosa de Kiba, disfarçadamente se sentou em um banco a frente do balcão e ficou observando o _'casal'_ que conversava.

"-Um chá gelado." Pediu e viu que ela havia visto que ele estava ali e sua resposta não foi nada do que ele esperava. Ela se curvou um pouco sobre a mesa, apoiou a mão sob o queixo e lançou um meio sorriso para Kiba. Não era nada bom para ele.

Tomava seu chá, quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado, olhou e sorriu.

"-Are, Tenten o que faz aqui há essas horas?" Perguntou olhando para o relógio imaginário em seu pulso.

"-Às vezes finjo ter uma vida social, sabe." E enrugou a testa. "Sabia que esta mais de uma hora atrasado."

"-Atrasado para que?" Não tinha marcado nada com exceção ao estranho bilhete sem data e hora.

"-Passei duas horas com a Temari, entre treino e ajuda com roupa e maquiagem e você faz uma dessa Nara." O tom de voz dela havia abaixado um oitavo e aquilo era um péssimo sinal.

"-Ela se maquiou para o Kiba e eu estou atrasado?" Maquiagem e a roupa diferente, alguém estava no local errado, esse alguém era o Kiba, ali _É _o lugar dele a frente da loira problemática e não ao lado da morena enfurecida. "Ela não marcou nada comigo, ela só mandou o Konohamaru entregar um pedaço de papel escrito dangos." Explicou

"-Ela me disse, que te enviou uma mensagem que era para você estar as 20hras aqui, só que quem apareceu foi ele." E lançou um olhar para o 'outro'.

"-Isso vai me dar dor de cabeça né?" Perguntou

"-Com toda certeza, então arrume já." Falou, levantando-se e voltando para a mesa onde Neji lhe esperava com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Para tentar começar a arrumar sua situação pagou seu chá e perguntou quanto à loira devia.

"-1.500 yens! Você tem certeza?" Perguntou incrédulo, ela sempre fazia um furo na sua carteira.

"-É que ela pegou uma garrafa de sake, só que não bebeu ainda." Tentou explicar o dono.

"-Costume dela, pode deixar se ela não beber eu bebo." Falou pegando o troco e colocando no bolso, levantou e foi em direção a sua mesa.

"-Yo" Sentou-se ao lado dela e pegou um bolinho deixando o ultima para ela. "Kiba, onde você deixou o Akamaru?" Sabia que ele ficava em casa quando ele saia.

"-Em casa, por quê?" perguntou ficando alerta, trocaria sua vida pela do companheiro.

"-É que eu o vi próximo a academia." Falou tomando um gole do chá da kunoichi para depois fazer uma careta, não gostava de chá verde.

"-Droga, ele deve ter fugido." Disse se levantando. "Tchau Tema-chan" e foi em direção ao caixa.

"-Tema-chan?" Perguntou pegando a garrafa de sake e os dois masus¹ servindo a bebida para eles. "De onde vem essa intimidade?" perguntou entregando um para ela.

"-Vem de uma espera de quase duas horas para um encontro furado. Campai." Respondeu bebendo o liquido todo de uma vez. "Onde você se meteu?" Perguntou por fim com a irritação na voz.

"-Dormi na academia e perdi a hora. Campai." Optou pela verdade e bebeu o liquido novamente e se levantou. "-Vamos embora antes que o Kiba veja que eu estava mentindo."

"-Espera tenho que pagar." Disse indo ao caixa.

"-Não precisa, já paguei." Disse pegando a garrafa e saindo junto dela.

.

22:08

Caminhavam em silencio por um tempo, quando ele o quebrou.

"-Qual é o comunicado importante?" Perguntou

"-E porque acha que tem um?" E tinha só que os planos haviam dado errado. "Porque eu estou com a roupa que você mais elogia ou porque eu me maquiei ou ainda porque pedi a garrafa de sake?" falou com a frustração dando a entonação errada na voz.

"-Porque você mandou um recado que não chegou até mim, porque eu deduzi quando te vi assim lá toda linda com ele e ainda porque a Tenten me esculachou." Respondeu parando e olhando para ela que se afastava devagar sob o brilho da lua.

"-Eu vou ficar, recebi hoje um memorando do Gaara, queria que você fosse o primeiro, a saber." Falou virando-se para ele a 2 passos de distancia.

"-Serio? Ficar aqui na vila?" Perguntou diminuindo o espaço entre si.

"-É." Ficou parada, ele tinha que recompensá-la.

"-Então terei que cuidar melhor do que é meu, descobri que tenho concorrente." Deu o ultimo passo parando frente a frente.

"-Você sabe que não te trocaria por tão pouco, ainda mais por um bilhete." Disse dando a ele um sorriso completo, o que ele mais gostava.

"-Que bom." Pegou a mão dela e enlaçou-lhe os dedos com os seus.

"-Alias não são todos que pagam a conta." Disse fazendo-o soltar uma risada cansada.

**-x-**

_Masu¹: Pequeno copo de madeira ou porcelana, tradicional para se beber sake. _


End file.
